


Like a G6

by TheBlackestVoid



Category: South Park
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Underage Sex, non-con elements, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackestVoid/pseuds/TheBlackestVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie doesn't even know who she is anymore. A club, some drugs, and a hot saucy blonde in the bathroom? It's basically a recipe for an interesting time~</p>
<p>Porn, with almost no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a G6

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is porn with Leslie (the ad) and Bebe Stevens. So wat. Also, this is my first porn fic, so be nice or something.

_**Like a G6** _

Leslie took a hit of the pot as it was offered to her, her body undulating to the music, bodies pressed against bodies. High as fuck. Ecstasy, Tequila, Pot, and a line of coke. She was going to be fucked tomorrow. _But what the fuck does it matter? I’m dead when I’m sober_. The strobe lights flashed bright and harsh in the club, and a fine layer of sweat coated her barely covered body. The smell of sex strong in the air, and the bass vibrating through her body.

~~_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild/Get them bottles Popping, we get that drip and that drop_ ~~

Her head spun, and she pulled away from the mosh pit. _I fucking need to piss._ The blacked haired girl located the bathrooms, and pulled down the tight black miniskirt that was riding up her hips, and adjusted the belly shirt, that clung to her chest. Her head was swimming, and the lights moved like streaks in the air, everything in both slow motion and fast forward.

~~_Gimme that Mo-Moet/Gimme that Cry-Crystal_ ~~

She left the filthy bathroom stall, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, flushed cheeks, brown blown pupils, hair a curly ebony mess, smudged eyeliner. A giggle escaped her.

“Whatchu laughin’ at?” a slurred voice asked. Leslie looked over, and there was Bebe. In all her curvalicious golden beauty. A tight red body dress, cutouts on the hips, long curly blond hair that fell to her ass. She was a vision. It was no secret that Leslie was a very gay, and a huge slut, and Bebe was fine as hell.

“Nothing, just thinking, you could be happier, right?” She wiggled her eyebrows, pressing herself against Bebe, hands on her waist. Bebe grinned, cheeks flushed. With a quick motion, she tangled her fingers in Leslie’s hair, pulling her face close to hers.

“Well, you’re not wrong, wanna remedy that?” the blonde said, the fruity scent of flavored vodka on her breath, daring the girl to try something. The girl was a centimeter away from Leslie’s face, ruby red lips tantalizingly close. Leslie didn’t bother to hold back, and pulled her body flush against the taller blondes, pressing her lips against the red ones, hand on Bebe’s slim waist.

~~_Now give me 2 more bottles cause you know it don't stop/Drink it up, drink-drink it up_ ~~

Teeth gnashed against teeth, tongues battled for control, as their bodies pressed as close as they could. Slim hands tangled in each others hair. Bebe pushed Leslie backwards into the tiled bathroom wall. Every touch felt so intense, there was a reason it was called ecstasy, and it had been passed around the club like candy.

Bebe bit the black haired girl’s lips, and Leslie’s hips instinctually jerked, a slight moan escaping. The noirette hooked her hands around the blonde’s wrists, switching their positions, pushing the other up against the wall. Staring into the blonde’s blown blue eyes, Leslie pulled the top down the strapless dress the tall blonde was wearing. Bebe’s breasts popping out, milky white with pert pink nipples. She rested her hands on the other girl’s breasts, gently tweaking the nipples, which earned a slight gasp, then she ducked her head, and wrapped her lips around the hardened nubs. Teeth nibbling, and hands massaging the tender flesh.

~~_They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk/When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk_ ~~

Bebe aggressively tugged her hair, taking advantage of the position, pressing a high-heeled foot against a porcelain sink, steadying herself. Leslie let out a slight groan, the sharp pain exquisite. After a minute, Bebe pulled the shorter girl to her, placing a hand on her chin, tilting her face upwards. Wrapping a hand around the stripe of skin between the belly shirt and miniskirt, the blonde leaned down, the other hand cradling Leslie’s face. Bebe gently nibbled her jaw, sucking the skin and drawing blood to the surface of the slightly tanned skin, forming a rose-red hickey. Both of them hot, sweaty, and moving to the beat of the music that was heard even through the walls.

_~~Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard/When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard/Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6~~ _

The more movement between them, the more intense it got. Each stroke of a hand, left contrails of sensation. The plush lips against her jaw, and Leslie felt tingly and hot, a burning shock traveling up her spine. A mysterious smile, and she sunk down to her knees, both hands sliding up the curly blondes toned thighs. The raven slid up the red skirt, hands teasing around the band of the black lacy panties. In a swift motion she pulled them down around Bebe’s knees. Leslie pulled Bebe’s other leg on her shoulder, the taller teen balancing between the sink and the wall.

Leslie leaned forward, gently kissing the golden curls that lightly dusted the vulva of the girl in front of her. Bebe was wet as fuck. The black haired girl lapped up the pearling fluid, one hand still resting on her thigh, the other coming to rest on the blonde’s hip. _She tastes like an ocean breeze_.

~~_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6/Like a G6, Like a G6_ ~~

Her tongue parted Bebe’s lips, and she stroked the taller girls’ clit. Lips clasped around the engorged ball of nerves, and she hummed. Bebe’s fingers were tangled in her hair, pressing Leslie’s head harder and harder against her hips, as they gently jerked. Leslie continued teasing the body under her, tongue flicking fast and unrelenting.

A slender hand reached up, two fingers gently sliding into the blondes’ wet hole. Leslie crooked her fingers, while working on Bebe’s clit. The blonde’s breath hitched, and she took her hands out of the noirette’s hair, and began to play with her own breasts, fingers splayed across the pale globes.

_~~Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz/Girl I keep it gangsta, Popping bottles at the crib~~ _

The minutes passed, and pretty soon Bebe was on the edge of orgasm. Her hips jerked, and Leslie felt the muscles clench around her fingers, and girl above her panting. Leslie grinned large and wide, standing back up, and kissing Bebe firmly, the blonde flushed and wrecked.

~~_This is how we live, every single night/Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly_ ~~

Maintaining eye contact, Leslie spread her legs, hitching her own miniskirt up around her waist. Bebe remained against the wall, eyes wide, pupils blown, lips slightly open, watching Leslie with short breaths. With deft, practiced motions, she played with herself, staring at the blonde and within the span of a minute or two brought herself to orgasm as well. She smiled, wide and toothy, rubbing the hickey the other gave her.

“It’s been fun, eh? See you at school~” Leslie adjusted her skirt, and leaning over wrapping a finger around Bebe’s curls, before sauntering away.Bebe shook herself out of her stupor,

"You're a crazy bitch. Fun, but crazy".

~~_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up (You can't touch this)_ ~~

Leslie returned to the pulsating crowd of bodies, music strumming through her form. They moved around her in tandem, all lost in the moment, all alive and wild, like an exposed wire. Electric and static, sated and as far away from reality as possible. _I may not remember it in the morning, but at least for a time I lived!_


End file.
